


Sing like Me

by CarryonMyWaywardMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 90s, Brother fucking, Implied First Time, Incest, M/M, Music, Pre-Series, R&B, Schmoop, Sibling Incest, Soulforreal, Underage - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryonMyWaywardMoose/pseuds/CarryonMyWaywardMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy likes singing loudly and Dean gets confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing like Me

**Author's Note:**

> So i was on Tumblr one day and one of the writers i follow said it would be fantastic if Sam listened to 90s R&B music and i was like EFF YEAH!! I didnt know I would actually be writing this until i was bored and i just started writing it!! This is my very first fic, so please be kind. I probs wont write another, but we shall see.

**_Every little thing i do, you're on my mind_**  
 **** _The way i feel lately ,its driving me crazy  
_ _Every little thing i do, you're on my mind  
_ _I can't get over you_  
I think about you all the time

 It was the hottest summer in Memphis and Sam chose now, 12:00pm, in peak humid country weather, to dance around their shack-not-yet-apartment they were currently holed up in.  The Disc-man he scored last Christmas blared the 90s R&B music that Sam couldn't seem to get enough of these days.   
Clad only in thick boxer shorts with sweat gathered at his hair line, he moves his hips in front of the busted TV set in a very off-beat fashion, screaming the melodic notes at the top of his lungs like he is deliberately trying to sound like the door to the dump they're inhabiting that desperately needs WD40.  
Dean, having just come back from a grocery run stands in the doorway, bags in hand taking in the sight of his younger brother. He's stuck some where between captivation and humor as he looks on at Sam's 5'11, 15 yr old frame in the living room, eyes closed, rebelliously floppy bangs pasted to his face, and grey cotton boxers sticking wetly to his thighs. Dean doesn't remember his hip bones being that pronounced, but the way they are jutting out from the low hanging boxers on Sam's hips playing peek-a-boo with Dean's eyes as Sam sways to the music he cant remember why he shouldn't be looking in the first place. 

 

"Sam."

  
Dean tries a false attempt to get his brothers attention, still humming and singing brokenly to the Soul for Real song Dean may or may not remember the words to. He walks further into their Apartment/shack and manages to set the groceries down on the kitchen table and vies again for the attention of the younger Winchester.  
  
"Sammy would you turn that down and help me put up the food?!"

Sam's off beat rotating of hips continues, accompanied with the same closed eyes and horrible singing:  
  


 **** _Can't you see what you do to me?  
_ _I think about you all the ti- all the time_ __  
  
__  


"Oh for fucks sake, SAM!!" Dean bellows, as he stalks over to the TV set where his brother is still shaking his ass like a two dollar whore. He snatches the earphones off his head and Sam immediately startles spasmodically.  
  
"Dude, what the fuck? You scared the shit out of me!"  
  
"Well, i'm sorry Luther Vandross, but i need help putting away our shit and you're not doing anything besides listening to this crap ass music and shaking your ass. Put some gotdamn clothes on anyway!"

 

 

Two birds, one stone. Sam will help put food away, and cover up all the places Dean shouldn't be looking. Nice work Dean, he thinks, congratulating himself.

 

"Luther Van- Whatever, Dean, fuck off. I was working out. Dancing is a really great form of cardio."  
  
And the cardio was working as far as Dean could tell. But he wasn't gonna admit that to Sam and he definitely was not gonna admit that to himself. Just the thought of how well not-so-little Sammy's body has been getting more defined had had Deans eyes wandering to his sun-kissed tan colored torso that seem to go on for miles that led down to those perfectly sculpted fucking hipbones.  
  
And Christ, now he's looking down, staring even; Imagining the bruises his hands and mouth would leave on that beautiful golden skin. 

Get a fucking grip here, man.  
  
He tares his eyes away and heads back to the kitchen to finish unloading the food.

  
"Oh, dancing I know. But you and the TV were making a love child together!  That's all that bullshit is that you listen to. Sex and love and 'half on a baby' and bumping and grinding!"  
  
"Dude you listen to that music too, whose tape do you think this is? I just recorded some songs over it so don't act like your above this kind of music. And does sex drugs and rock and roll ring a bell to you before you go throwing stones?  And Dean, the song I was listening to? The only reason I like it is because it reminds me of you."

  
Dean stops mid stride to the cabinet to put the chili away because...what?

 

  
"Sammy I-"

 

"Whatever, im showering." A half naked Sam storms off to the bathroom leaving Dean awestruck in the middle of the kitchen.  
  


What the hell was that? He knew that he annoyed Sam by bitching him out but he didn't think it warranted a full on Sammy storm off complete with bitchface to boot.  
  
And what was that about the song reminding him of Dean?  
  
Dean managed to put all the food away and head to the living room to relax a bit. The Disc-man caught his eye as he was about to sit on the couch and before he thought against it, he was reaching for the music device and rewinding it to the beginning of the tape.   
He could hear the soft echo of the shower running and figured he had enough time to hear the song and figure out what the hell Sam meant.   
Dean pressed play closed his eyes, and let the calm beginning of the song pull him in-

**_You_ **

**_are_ **

**_on my mind_ **

 

 **** _You_  
  
are  
  
on my mind

 

Two things Dean realized within the first few seconds of the song is that one, he definitely remembered this song from like, 2 years ago when Megan Rowing would play it constantly when it hit air waves. And two, he thinks, maybe he's on Sam's mind? But why would he be on his mind anymore than normal? And why would this song stand out to him to remind him of Dean? Maybe a Pink Floyd song, AC/DC, hell, maybe even Nirvana, but Soul For Real?? While his mind analyzes, the shower stops and the song continues:

 

**_Round And Round I Go, Where I'll Stop Only You Know_ **  
**_I Guess It's All In My Mind_ **  
**_Take Your Time Think It Over Let Me Know_ **  
**_What You Wanna Do, Baby It's So Good_ **

 

 

 

The chorus begins once more and Dean is just as confused as when he pushed play on the fucking Disc-man. So he is on Sam's mind. Okay. But how? In what way? Could Sam...does Sam...? No. There's no way.

 

"Listening to my 'crap ass music' eh?" Sam mocks, appearing once Dean opened his eyes and settles next to him on the couch. Fully clothed now, thank God. 

 

"Actually, i was. I remember the song, i just don't get how or why this reminds you of me. I mean, we've never even talked about this song before."  
  


"Did you listen to the words, Dean?"   
  


"Of course i did, bitch"  
  


"Well its right there in the lyrics in plain English, jerk." He lets the insult roll freely from his mouth, but there is something else there in his eyes. Another emotion just below the surface; like nervousness and lust. And the lust being a feeling that Dean is well versed in when it comes to Sam.  
  


"You think about me, a lot?"

 

"My mind is hazy and i'm mixed up, feeling crazy over you, so Dean, lets not waste any time." Sam says in a voice that Dean can't place. It Sounds dangerous; sounds like the thoughts Dean stops his self from thinking.  
  


"I see the way you look at me Dean. When you were in the doorway earlier, felt you staring at me. And i want the same thing you do but don't let your self act on."

 

"But Sammy-"

 

"I don't care, Dean. I really don't. About the taboo of it all or Dad. We'll figure it all out.  We can go as slow as we want. I just want you." The younger boy grabs his brothers hand and leads him through the living room toward their shared bedroom.

 

"Where we goin' Sammy?"

 

 _"_ Gonna show you why 'i think about you alllll the tiiiiiime!!'" He sing-songs in that same high pitched voice from earlier.

Dean lets Sam drag him into the room, realizing that he can definitely get on board with how much his brother thinks of him.

 

 


End file.
